


Mandatory Meetings

by pyrrhical (anoyo)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk had always thought that his debut mission as a Starship Captain would be something flashy and epic. You know, universe or world-saving, like the one where he'd become Captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mandatory Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 3/1/10 [here](http://pyrrhical.livejournal.com/172151.html#cutid4).

Kirk had always thought that his debut mission as a Starship Captain would be something flashy and epic. You know, universe or world-saving, like the one where he'd become Captain.

Unfortunately, around there in the "admitting frustrations" part of the conversation, Bones had just bust out laughing, and Spock had given him this look, that Kirk was starting to think was reserved just for him, really, and meant something along the lines of, "I'm beginning to think that you are only ever a genius when it is inconvenient for the bloodflow to my brain, and the rest of the time, I would really like to carry around a newspaper with which to hit you like I once saw women in a film do to small, misbehaving dogs."

Kirk made a mental note to never, ever admit anything to his senior staff again. And maybe to figure out where on earth Scotty was, and how he'd weaseled out of coming to this totally mandatory meeting, or who'd told him that it secretly wasn't mandatory, or, really, when his senior staff had started figuring out how to tell when he was seriously serious and when he wasn't.

(It was the tone of his voice, but hell if they were letting on to their trick quite yet. Scotty couldn't keep secrets, so that was why they were keeping him away from the fun for now. For now, was the keyword there. Eventually, they'd get enough blackmail on him for the secret to stay put on its own.

Bones was actually sort of afraid of the fact that he was plotting against Jim with Spock of all people, but, well, he sort of figured that this was how all Starships worked, secretly. All a ploy to keep things running smoothly by boxing in the Captain's ego. Or something like that.)


End file.
